Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 6.2 inches of rain fell in Christopher's hometown, and 9.86 inches of rain fell in Michael's hometown. During the same storm, 4.1 inches of snow fell in Nadia's hometown. How much more rain fell in Michael's town than in Christopher's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Christopher's town from the amount of rain in Michael's town. Rain in Michael's town - rain in Christopher's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ Michael's town received 3.66 inches more rain than Christopher's town.